This invention relates to a thermoplastic and thermoset molded solenoid valve. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved and inexpensive solenoid valve which can be electrically actuated to control liquid flow between two conduits.
It is known in the art to construct solenoid valves for controlling liquid flow between two conduits. Such valves typically include a separate coil assembly, coil encapsulation, a yoke, a main housing, mounting hardware for mounting the yoke within the housing, and an inlet port and an outlet port in communication with an opening in a valve seat which is selectively sealed and unsealed by movement of a valve member mounted on an armature within a core tube surrounded by the coil. Depending on the size of the conduits with which the valve is to be used, differently sized ports and housings must be stocked so that the right combination can be assembled for a given application.
With prior art valves, valve components are ordered and stocked based on marketing forecasts and component lead time requirements. It is not until after the electrical and pressure ratings demanded by a specific application are known that the separate valve components can be selected for assembly to achieve a solenoid valve with a fixed CV rating.
The components of the ports and housing are expensive. Due to the inability to accurately forecast application needs, it is necessary to stock excess components, some of which may never be used. Another source of waste in addition to the costs of stocking stock unused parts is due to dimensional variations among the components due to excessive tolerances and manufacturing deficiencies. Components intended to be assembled together sometimes are incapable of proper fit, particularly where fluid tight connections must be formed.